rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics WhiteSil.png|Weiss's Silhouette WeissReveal.png|Official design reveal Weiss1.png|"A little nervous... but I'm really excited for my next journey." TeamRWBY.png|Weiss, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Rwby_weiss_turnaround_by_montyoum-d639uk5.gif|Full 3D Weiss model turnaround. (Click to animate) WeissLuggage.png|"Finally packed for my trip! I hope I'm not forgetting anything." Image.png|Team RWBY nearly complete... tumblr_mq554iJ8411rye1gyo3_1280.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Weiss Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Art of Weiss's full outfit and hairstyle. WeissCredits.png|Weiss's silhouette during the ending credits. RTX_Ruby_Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Weiss. Red_Like_Roses_Part_II_600x600.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Red Like Roses Part II Twitter Montylatenightcreation.jpg|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... RubyWithWeiss.jpg|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BDZpjzTCYAEvGxR.jpg|Weiss drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Weiss so serious?.png|"You wanna know how I got this scar?" Miscellaneous weiss rtrecap.png|Weiss in the Animated RT Recap. Screenshots "White" Trailer File:Weiss_Schnee_3.PNG|Introduction Castle.jpg|Getting ready to fight the enemy Before scarring punch.jpg|Good view of her face just before she receives her scar. Weiss8.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue Weiss_-_8.png|Myrtenaster: Red Weiss5.png|Unleashing a deadly attack Weiss11.png|Myrtenaster: White New_Picture_21_.png|En garde. White-Yellow.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow 未命名4.jpg New_Picture_26_.png|Setting a trap spell for the Giant Armor. 未命名5.jpg WhiteSchnee.png|*Curtsey* <3 Opening RWBYintro_00017.png|Weiss standing in the White Castle RWBYintro_00007.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY Weiss Schnee.PNG|Weiss with her insignia in the background The Shining Beacon Episode2 00014.png|Yelling at Ruby for running into her. Episode2 00017.png|Snapping one of her Dust cases shut. Episode2 00029.png|Arguing with Blake about her accusations. Episode2 00030.png|Storming off on Blake and Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Weiss_and_Ruby,_complete_scene.png|Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense Ruby. Episode3 00011.png|"It's happening again!" Episode3 00013.png|"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible..." Episode3_00014.png|Really? Make up and forget? Not a chance... RWBY3_003716.png|"Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." Episode3 00035.png|Weiss with her hair down and in her nightie. Episode3_00036.png|"She's a hazard to my health!" The First Step Ep400015.png|Trying to convince Pyrrha they should be on the same team. Ep400017.png|All according to my plan.... tumblr_mr97hmR2Ud1rk9vgro1_500.png|Uh Weiss, you might want to see an optometrist. Ep400021.png|Seems like Weiss's not sitting too comfortable with Pyrrha and Jaune together. Ep400029.png|Marching off to the initiation. RWBY4_011090.png|Ready to be launched. The First Step, Pt.2 WeissE51.png|About to use "Air Step" to help her land. RandWE51.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest WeissE52.png|Making eye contact with her new partner. WandJE52.png|*Not interested in getting him down... at all.* RandWE53.png|This does not make us friends... RandWE55.png|Ruby, she's not slow WeissE54.png|How did you...? WeissE57.png|...Ruby? The Emerald Forest RWBY6_002899.png|Preparing... RWBY6_003210.png|Ready to strike Weiss6ef.png|Ready....... FlyWiessFly.png|Lunge RWBY6_003319.png|Uh oh... RWBY6_004755.png|Weiss yelling at Ruby..... again. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Ep7 weiss.png Ep7 rubyweiss2.png Ep7 rubyweiss.png Players and Pieces ep8_00002.png|This is a bad idea! ep8_00022.png|How could you leave me?? ep8_00024.png|I'm falling!!!! ep8_00025.png|who...? ep8_00026.png|Uh oh. ep8_00027.png|"My hero." "My back." ep8_00035.png|Saving Ruby becuase she is SO childish! ep8_00043.png|Taking cover from the Grimm. The space is gone.JPG|Run for your lives!! Ep8 00050.png|Need a lift? ep8_00055.png|Fire everything! Weiss.PNG|Weiss, coming at ya! weiss casts ep8.png Ready to launch.png|Can you make the shot? Ruby_and_Weiss_Can_You_Make_the_Shot.png|"Hmph, can I?" YangBlakeWeissAThing.png|I can't believe that actually worked. ep8_00071.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden RWBY9_000006.png|The rare gem of seeing Weiss smile. RWBY9_000225.png|Incoming whistle... Rise and Shine!.png|WHOA! RWBY9_000432.png|What in the world is wrong with you?!? RWBY9_001535.png|Weiss and her aristocratic tastes RWBY9_002244.png|Weiss in school uniform Rwby-uniforms.png|Team RWBY in school uniform. RWBY9_002914.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 RWBY9_003565.png|Did you say 9'o clock?! RWBY9_003605.png|It's 8:55! RWBY9_006474.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. RWBY9_006895.png|One of them has a sense of humor. One does not. RWBY9_007532.png|Unamused Weiss is not amused. RWBY9_007997.png|I do, sir! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 10 00001.png|In her Ready stance 10 00005.png|Ruby has broken her concentration! 10 00010.png|Facing the Boarbatusk 10 00011.png|Taking instruction from Professor Port 10 00012.png|Second pass at target 10 00013.png|Entangled blade! 10 00014.png|Oh... snap! 10 00015.png|"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" 10 00018.png|Boarbatusk bearing down on Weiss 10 00019.png|Casting Shield 10 00020.png|Casting Stasis Step 10 00021.png|Launching at her foe... 10 00022.png|... and strike! 10 00023.png|WEISS defeated BOARBATUSK (+500exp) 10 00024.png|I don't want to be on a team led by you! 10 00025.png|Ozpin made a mistake! 10 00028.png|I liked your lecture, sir... 10 00029.png|Hearing harsh truths of her behavior Weiss Schnee 2.PNG|At last, a smile 10 00031.png|Much to think about 10 00035.png|Awakening a wronged friend 10 00036.png|Please... just listen 10 00037.png|Providing go-go-juice as a peace offering 10 00038.png|"By the way... that's wrong." Jaunedice RWBY11_002412.png|*double fistpump* RWBY11_002442.png|Gaijin 4koma? RWBY11_003231.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together RWBY11_003336.png|Weiss does not care for your worldly problems. Her nail needs cleaning. Jaunedice, Pt.2 RWBY12_001623.png|Weiss Schnee: History Buff Forever Fall Forever Fall.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall The teams in the FF forest 2.png The sneeky buggers.png|Did my nails get dirty? Forever Fall, Pt.2 14 00024.png RWBY14 003325.png|Ready for action RWBY14_003794.png|"Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa." 14 00032.png|"No, you dunce!" The Stray The_Stray_00003.png|Yay! So much planning! Episode_15.png|Weiss is getting under Blake's skin The_Stray_00018.png|I found a Penny RubyWeissAwkwardGreeting.png|An awkward 'hello' now whered he go ep15.png|Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? WeissWaitWhat.png|Wait... You were just... how did you...?! The_Stray_00025.png|Ruby, don't... The_Stray_00026.png|...and you did Ruby-wasilikethat.png|"No, she seems much more coordinated." Skirt_alliance.png|Low-five for Combat Skirts WeissPennyBadDrawing.png|Have you seen this rapscallion? Weiss_The_Stray.png|Weiss gets some anger out on the Faunus Black and White RWBY16_002949.png|Not so enthusiastic about finding Blake RWBY16_003212.png|Here's an idea: Why not go to the police? Ep 16 Thumb.png|Great...now Penny's here RWBY16_003603.png|Wait...how do you know Blake's a Faunus? RWBY16_004082.png|Awkward silence RWBY16_004123.png RWBY16_004222.png|At least she's not clinging to me RWBY16_005768.png|Weiss and Yang searching elsewhere without Ruby RWBY16_005957.png|"The innocent never run, Yang." Oh Weiss stop faking anger..png|Oh Weiss stop faking anger. I_forgave_you,_so_shut_up.png|Talk to the hand, for this person no longer cares! Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images